The Hybrid Key
by Darkmoon Eclipse
Summary: Javlynne holds in her possession two keys and many secrets. (This story's universe is partially 4kids anime and partially LittleKuriboh's YGOTAS)
1. Chapter 1

" _You're as unchanging as stone," Anzu says to Pharaoh with a devious smile._

" _And you're as unpredictable as fire," he replied stoically._

 _Anzu laughs, "does that make us incompatible?"_

" _No." He pulls her close. "It doesn't."_

 _The hair on the back of her neck stands on end as the Pharaoh pulls Anzu even closer for a passionate kiss._

* * *

"No! No!" Téa yells in disgust. "The only slash fics allowed in this group are fics of me and Pharaoh!"

"Well I never said the main character _wasn't_ you," I say, my golden eyes showing a puppy-like innocence.

"I don't know who this 'Anzu' character is," Téa huffs, "but she's not me."

I glance at the clock and sigh, "you apparently liked the story enough to allow me to read it for this long." I put my journal in my bag and add, "I promise to have something different next time. Maybe Pegasus and Kaiba." I hear Téa reply with a quick, "ew," and before Mokuba could issue a rebuttal, I laugh. "Kidding!" I open the door and finish, saying, "I'll have a thiefshipping fic next time." With that, I leave.

* * *

I still sometimes wonder why I joined Téa's writing group. All she ever shares are cheesy love stories of her and Pharaoh.

Mokuba is part of the group too. He participates via vidchat. I must say though, his latest horror story may have me sleeping with the lights on and all my trap cards locked in a safe. "Note to self," I murmur, "buy a safe."

I giggle as I remember what Tristan shared. He never writes stories, but instead shares random lists. Tonight he shared a list of crayon colors that makes no sense. Wild Blue Yonder does sound odd, but try as we might, we couldn't convince him that Lavender was a real color and not just the name of a creepy town in the Pokémon games.

* * *

I fumble for my keys as I check the mailbox in front of my house. I drop them as the streetlamp across the street flickers off.

"Damn!" I nervously feel around on the grass, my mind going back to part of Mokuba's story involving the Ancient Lamp trap card.

The light flicks back on and I let out a slow sigh of relief. _You'd think after everything I've been through; I wouldn't be freaking out like this._

I find my keys and glare at the lamp. My heart skips a beat as I notice someone standing under the lamp staring right at me. My eyes adjust to the lighting and I realize who it is: Bakura.

"You scared the crap out of me, Bakura!" I shriek. "What the hell are you even doing out here?"

"I was out for a walk," he replies as he crosses the street, "and I saw you approaching, so I thought I'd say 'hi.'"

"What I meant was," I say, "why are you in this neighborhood? You don't live anywhere near here."

"How do you know where I live?" he replies shyly.

"Good question," I answer, unlocking my front door. "Perhaps you should go home and Google it." I step inside and end the conversation saying, "I'd invite you inside, but I'm tired. Sorry for being rude, but, again, I'm tired. Good night, Bakura. I'll see you at school." With that, I close the door.

* * *

I place my keys on the hall table and hang up my coat, anxiety coursing through my blood. Bakura's being here can't simply be coincidence.

My anxiety turns into fear as I worry about whether he's been inside my home or not. I rush upstairs to find my room is still in pristine shape; not a single wrinkle in the comforter, nothing out of place on the vanity, every stuffed animal still lines my bed's headboard the same way I left them, everything is still in the drawers and closet, the bed is untouched.

To ensure everything is still here, I shove my hands under the mattress and fish around. My hand touches what feels like metal and I pull out what it is. With a great sigh of relief, I clutch it tightly to my chest. My Millennium Key is still here.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I'm sitting in the kitchen drinking my coffee and quickly typing an email to my brother.

D –

My research has brought me to Japan now of all places. I've enrolled at Domino City High. It's fun. It's also much better than the usa's school system. BIG UPDATE research-wise. Two other students here have Millennium Items. They may simply be mere replicas, but I plan on doing an experiment today. If they are gutsy enough to wear theirs out in the open as mere jewelry, why aren't I? I'll update you further this evening. Send your lizard my regards.

– J

* * *

I decide to keep my Key tucked into my shirt. Apparently I'm not fully gutsy enough to wear it out in the open.

I sit at my desk behind Yugi. "Good morning, Javlynne," Joey says. Before I could return the greeting, he asks, "what's that under your shirt?"

In the moment of my embarrassed shock, almost every boy in the room turns to look at me. I glance down and notice over my chest the outline of my Key. I quickly cover myself and stammer, "It- it's a cheesy necklace my dad bought for me."

I spew out a stupid explanation why it's hidden but Joey seems unfazed by my discomfort. "Can I see?" he asks, still ogling my chest.

"Joey Wheeler, leave her alone!" Téa snaps at him as she sits at her desk next to me.

Joey turns around grumbling, "I was just curious."

I glance at Téa and whisper, "thanks."

She smiles. "It's the least I could do since you gave me a new fanfic idea."

I smile back knowingly. "You're ripping off my story, aren't you?"

She giggles, "every bit of it." I couldn't help but giggle too.

The room has quieted down as the teacher walked in. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I see that no one else is staring at me anymore.

Except, out of the corner of my eye, I see Bakura still looking at me. _Does he know what this really is?_ I wonder as my eyes momentarily glance back down at my shirt.

* * *

At the start of recess, Bakura comes to me. "I hadn't had the opportunity yet to tell you," he says shyly, "but I like your necklace."

"You only know the shape of it," I say as I pull a book out of my desk, "and as far as you know, Bakura, it could be pink and covered in unicorn stickers."

I turn and begin heading towards the door. "But," Bakura says in a menacing tone, "why would someone do that to a Millennium Item?" I stop in my tracks.

"So you _do_ know," I state matter-of-factly as I slowly turn back to him. "Is that why you were at my house last night?" I glance down at his Ring. "Did that thing somehow lead you to it?"

"You know of my Millennium Ring," he replies in a way that is neither statement nor question, but something of both.

"My research on the Millennium Items are still lacking." I pull my Key out from under my shirt. "But I do know what _this_ does." Bakura eyes it hungrily, but says nothing. "With this," I continue, holding up the Key, "I can enter one's mind." I step forward. "I can learn your darkest secrets." Another step. "I can make you forget this conversation ever happened." Step. "I can make you a drooling vegetable." Step. "This has no eye on it," step, "but I am certain that I can see more than you, Yugi, Marik, Ishizu, Pegasus, and any other wielder of a Millennium Item can dream of."

I am now nose to nose with Bakura. Not once did he flinch, step away, nor drop his grimace.

"The darkness within you is palpable." I hold the key to my eye. "May I look?" I ask him.

There is a pause. An almost maddening silence. Then, without dropping his smile, Bakura growls, "no."

He steps past me and leaves the room. I tuck my Key back into my shirt then sit at my desk. I shiver. I don't know how I managed to hold up my bravado for so long. _What is it about Bakura that unnerves me so much?_


	3. Chapter 3

After checking the locks on my doors and windows, I go upstairs and sit in my room with my Millennium Key. I enter my mind room and meditate.

 _Why am I so afraid of Bakura?_ My thoughts echo aloud. _I mean, it's Bakura! Fricking Bakura for pete's sake!_ I look through the images of Bakura that pop up then fade. _All I know of him are from my experiences with him and the mind rooms of others._ More images immerge, but fade just as quickly as they appear. _I thought Marik's mind room would've been promising, but all I got was…_ I hold back tears as the new images come and go. "It's been so many years," I say aloud, "but even I can't find something like that." The last images fade and I sigh deeply. "He should've told Bakura his true feelings before he left."

A tear rolls down my face as I think about my brother. Images of him appear and linger. I angrily wave my arm through them and they disappear. _No! There's no time for that!_

My mind goes to another subject. _What has my research revealed so far?_

An image of the Millennium Scale appears. _Weighs the darkness is in a person's heart. Last known carrier,_ another image appears, _Shadi._ The images fade.

An image of the Millennium Eye appears. _Reads minds, looks into a person's soul, and seals souls inside cards. Last known carrier,_ another image appears, _Pegasus._ The images fade.

An image of the Millennium Rod appears. _Mind control. Last known carrier,_ another image appears, _Marik._ The images fade.

An image of the Millennium Necklace appears. _Sees into the past and the future. Last known carrier,_ another image appears, _Ishizu._ The images fade.

An image of the Millennium Puzzle appears. _Grants the one who solves it intelligence and "power of darkness." Whatever that means. Last known carrier,_ another image appears, _Yugi._ The image fades.

An image of the Millennium Ring appears surrounded by shadowy question marks. _Allows its carrier to find whatever he seeks, acting like a compass. Last known carrier,_ another image appears, _Bakura._ More question marks appear. _But there's something else I can't quite see._ A different image of Bakura appears. _Like Yugi and Marik, Bakura's appearance and voice changes._ _Is this due to some power of the Millennium Items that I don't know about? Is this power within every Item?_ I am now sitting inside a dark void made up of shadowy question marks. I shake my head. _I will research this unknown power further at a later date._ All the images and question marks disappear.

An image appears as I return to reciting my research on the remaining Item: The Millennium Key. _Allows the carrier to enter a person's mind and to "redecorate" for various purposes. Last known carrier,_ another image appears, _myself._ My image fades.

I reach for the remaining image and it transforms into the Millennium Key in my hand. "Now for the reason for all of this." I head down a corridor within my mind room and, using the Key, I open the door at the end.

The room is bathed in a neon green glow coming from the glass box in the center. I approach the box and gaze at what's inside. "How can I use this to stop my brother?"


	4. Chapter 4

Awe, algebra. One of the many classes that has little to no practical use in everyday life. Perhaps that's why Yugi skipped it. _Maybe he snuck into a better class, like world history._ I chuckle quietly to myself.

* * *

Earlier that morning, I did my usual routine of coffee and email. At the top of my inbox, labeled 'URGENT', was an email from my brother.

J –

I awaited your email yesterday, but it never came. I simply assumed you were into your research again. I also have an update. It's surprising to know that you are in Japan, for I, too, have business there. I have sent one of my men there to do some recon for me. You have no need to worry. He is under strict orders not to approach you.

– D

"That little shit!" I yell, slamming my fist on the table. "I am sick of him interfering!" I slam my laptop closed and shove it in my bag. "This new lackey of his will end up just like all the others!" I shove my books into my bag on top of my laptop. "No more, brother! No fucking more!" With that, I storm off to school.

* * *

The usual humdrum of the school day has distracted me from the infuriation that is my brother and calmed me down.

It's now lunchtime and I notice that Téa, Tristan, and Joey are missing too. _Hopefully Bakura will be the next to disappear._ I chuckle at the thought and finish eating.

At my next class, I groan in dismay. Bakura's still here, but the others are all still gone. I sit my desk by the window and what do my eyes see but Téa, Tristan, and Joey ditching school. The teacher hasn't arrived yet and the halls are still busy, so perhaps I can sneak off and follow them.

They head downtown and I follow in the crowd. I want to keep pace with them, but also remain hidden. Damn you, Japan! It's easier to hide in a messy, scattered crowd than a well-organized one. Your orderliness is being an inconvenience for me!

To my relief, I see that they have stopped by two people standing in a daze. Téa and them leave the two and continue on.

I approach, intending to pass the two and continue my pursuit. Closer, I notice the two are Rex and Weevil. "Typical," I grumble.

"The age of destruction is here," Weevil's nasally yet monotone voice mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes and walk past them.

"Soon your souls will be offered to the great beast," Rex mutters, a bead of drool drips from the corner of his mouth.

I stop. My pursuit can wait. _This_ is more important. I grab them both by the shirt and pull them aside.

"This 'great beast'," I say to them, "what is it?"

They say nothing, only laugh. Even their laughter is monotonous.

I hang my head. _This is getting me nowhere._ I glance around, grateful that no one is paying us any mind. I pull out my Millennium Key and hold it to Rex's head to enter his mind room.

And nothing happens.

I try it on Weevil and get the same results.

"Dammit!" I shout, punching the wall inches from Weevils head. He doesn't flinch. Neither of them react to me at all. They simply stand there, both of them now drooling.

I hear a scream and spin around, thinking they thought I assaulted them. Instead of folks watching me, I see what the screams were really for: real monsters.

I've seen my share of mass chaos. I've even caused my share of it. But this- this is a mix of The Birds, King Kong, Gojira, Jurassic Park, and frickin' Lovecraft.

I run for my house, fluidly weaving through the mess of people, monsters, and everything, cursing under my breath the whole way.

I finally get home and yank out my laptop. _Dammit!_ "Dammit! Dammit!" I curse as I video call my brother.

The screen flicks on. "Hello, Javlynne," my brother greets me.

I glare at him and return the greeting through gritted teeth, "Hello, Dartz."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been too long since we've spoken like this, Javlynne," Dartz says, his eyes shining; his green one more so. _Is that happiness, anticipation, or malice?_

"Not long enough," I grumble. I sit up and jump straight to the point, "why the hell are you in Japan?"

"You can very much see that I am not," Dartz replies. As he talks, his fingers trace the symbol on his pendant around his neck.

"You know what I meant," I growl.

Dartz leans back in his chair. "The Millennium Items you mentioned in your email are real," he explains, "and the holder of the Puzzle has something I need."

"What do you need with a high schooler's soul?" I ask in an accusatory tone.

"I never said I needed his soul," Dartz answers casually.

"All you ever needed were souls," I say crossly. "Why is his important?"

"The boy's isn't," Dartz explains further. "It's the soul within the Puzzle that I need."

"What?" My eyes widen.

"I thought you of all people would know, Javlynne," Dartz answers. "After all, aren't you researching the Millennium Items?"

"I'm researching my Key," I tell him. "Those are merely added components."

"Which Key?" Dartz asks.

"You know which one, Dartz," I answer. I shake the thought from my head. "Enough about the Key. What's this about a soul inside the Puzzle?"

"You know him, Javlynne. We both do," Dartz explains. "It's the soul of Pharaoh Atem."

"Atem?" I echo. I shake my head, this time in disbelief. "No. If it was Atem then he would've recognized me."

"The passage of time can make people forgetful," Dartz says. He stands up. "Please come home, sister."

"You've never been one to beg," I scoff.

"I'm not begging," he glares at me. "I'm demanding."

His green eye glows, as does his pendant and the rock on his forehead. Then the migraine sets in. I scream in pain, holding my head in my hands.

"Come home, sister," Dartz malicious tone echoes in my mind, "and end this foolish endeavor."

"No!" I shout. I pull the Millennium Key out from under my shirt, hold it to my head, and enter my mind room.

The pain from the migraine now racks my entire body as I struggle down the long corridor within my mind room. Key in hand, I unlock the door at the end and shatter the box in the center of the room. The moment my free hand touches the item inside, the pain stops and I'm thrusted back into the real world.

"I thought that's where you might have hidden it," Dartz says, completely indifferent to the pain he has just caused me. "Come home. And bring _that_ with you."

"No," I growl through gritted teeth. With that, I end the call and close my laptop.

I slump down in my chair looking at what I hold in my hands. In one, the Millennium Key; in the other, the Hybrid Orichalcos Key.


	6. Chapter 6

I had thought that where I'd hidden the hybrid key was foolproof; untraceable by any technology, medicine, or magic. But Dartz found it.

We both know much about the Orichalcos; how it has seemingly infinite capabilities, its only limit being how we can harness such power.

* * *

After witnessing the cost of using it, what it did to my former queen and many more of the citizens of our once great society, I smashed many of those rocks until they were dust and allowed the wind to blow away what was left of them in the wind. I had thought that ridding ourselves of the Orichalcos would fix it. But in doing that, I unknowingly made it worse. We once thought the smaller the Orichalcos, the weaker the magic. We were wrong. The wind carried the dust to the rest of the world, granting its magic to other societies through the centuries.

"Miracles," they called its magic. "Gods incarnate," the magic wielders were called. Religions have even sprouted due to the Orichalcos. What kind of world would we be living in today if I hadn't done what I did?

* * *

I don't know how many hours I've been curled up on the floor clutching the two keys to my chest, blaming myself for all the world's problems that has taken place since what feels like the dawn of time. I've retreated into myself in a different way than I do with my mind room. I believe it's called a "mental breakdown." Only three people in my life have the power to do this to me: Dartz, Atem, and…

My head bolts upright as I hear my front door bust open. "Master Dartz says she's here," a gruff male voice says.

"We already have the god cards," another voice says, I'm uncertain if he's British or Australian, "what does this girl have that's so important to him?"

I quickly tuck the Millennium Key back under my shirt and bravely step into the hallway. Holding the Hybrid Key aloft, I say, "He's after this."

"Is that the Orichalcos?" the third man asks. _Gods! His voice makes me want to throat chop him!_

"And more," I reply slyly, slowly back stepping towards the backdoor.

The gruff sounding one steps forward. "Master Dartz told us to find you," he lifts his arm as his painfully too familiar duel disk activates, "and to bring you and that key to him."

"It may come as a surprise to you _(it comes as a surprise to everyone apparently)_ ," I say, continuing to back step away, "but I don't play Duel Monsters."

He lowers his arm, his duel disk shutting down, "then we will have to do this the same way we did with the god cards."

I smile craftily as my hand grazes over the backdoor knob. The hybrid key in my other hand glints as its magic activates. "I never said that I still don't play card games." The backdoor swings open with a mighty gust of wind. "Follow me," I shout, "and let the shadow game begin!" With that, I turn and rush into the murky darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is she?" "Better yet, where are we?"

I laugh as the darkness swirls around us. "This," I raise my arms, motioning to our surroundings, "is the Shadow Realm."

"What in the world is the…" the weird-voiced guy tries to ask a question, but I interrupt him with disgust saying, "shut up!" The short one laughs and I turn to glare at him. "Even your laughter can't decide on its accent." I turn to the tall, muscular one. "You have the least annoying voice, so you may speak for all three of you."

Apparently unfazed by my words directed at his two companions, he simply says, "master Dartz warned us that you're a tricky one. He told us to remain vigilant against your mind games."

I nod, "that's the only advice he's ever given his pathetic lackeys regarding me." The short one opens his mouth to issue a rebuttal, but I shoot him a deathly glare before a sound leaves his lips.

I step back to look at all three of them and say, "on to business. Here are the rules of the Shadow Game." I pull a deck of cards out of my back pocket as I speak. "You can use six monster cards and only six. You may use no spell cards and no trap cards. The use of more than this permitted number of cards will immediately begin the penalty game." I quickly look through my cards and continue, "I will have encounters ready for you. I am confident that they will not be too terribly difficult." I nonchalantly toss my cards aside into the murk and look back up at them, "find me without causing a penalty game and you win. Any questions?"

The weird-voiced one tries to speak, but I shush him. "Only this guy." I point to the muscular one in the middle.

He then speaks, "why do you treat your cards that way?"

I look at him dumbfounded. "Seriously? _That's_ your question?"

"Why do you keep them crammed into your pocket, only give them a passing glance, and then toss them aside like that?" He asks frustrated.

"If you think I am disrespectful to my cards, you're in for a big surprise," I laugh.

He just huffs and says nothing further.

"Now, one last thing," I say to them, "what are your names?"

"Why?"

"Unlike Dartz," I glance away pitifully, "I never like not knowing the names of the people who fall to my games."

The two standing in the back glance at one another. "You two may speak your names," I tell them.

The Australian Cockney says, "I'm Valon."

The weird-voiced one, "Alister."

I look to the one in front, with my eyebrow cocked. He huffs, "Raphael."

"I am Javlynne," I lastly introduce myself, as the murk grows thicker around us. "Let the Shadow Game begin."


End file.
